riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Roran
Death Rivera was the term referred to as rise from the dead of old Killer Machines. The Federation Strike 7 Re Established from Deep within the Hollows Of Rivera are now buttering the people of Earth once again, only this time on Rivera and not Earth. Despite the major Early success Against both the forces of the Newly organized Universal Earth Star Force and, their Encore, and Rivera Federation allies they lacked major Strength in Armor as of those they use to have during the Rivera Federation War, with fowl openings cracks broken Joints, many people referred to the D.R as Zombie Machines, due to their Bodies being poorly Damaged by the Aura located deep withing Rivera. The D.R. was Annihilated On December 25th Of 2340 when the forces of both Earth and The Rivera Encores Storm Roa Caverns and demolish the remains of the D.R. Stronghold. Surface Recommendation Belligerent *'Bold text:' *'Bold text:' *'Bold text:' *'Bold text:' *'Bold text:' *'Bold text:' Appearance Commanders *'Dictator Horace Highland Rivera...' *'War Kaiser Horcuba Hallwoeia Williams...' *'Commander Jadon Gunghollow Williams...' *'Staff Kaiser Shadow Helior Hord...' *'Kaiser Striker Gorger Rivera...' *'Queen Era Takia Hilia...' *'War Yardan Hunter Core Rivera...' *'Princess Aura Highland Rivera...' Head Quarters *''Horace Forest:' '''Hornet Manner' The Stronghold, and main HQ Of The Death Rivera, Emergence Hole, about 2 Miles too the East Located In the Remains of the Dead Forest Of Horace, It has been abandon since the 1000's and was actually a haunted manor, Located in a dangerous forest filled with Scary beast that even the D.R. Have a heart Time By Passing, but when The D.R. Emerged they chose It as their Grave Field HQ and turned the once abandoned Manner, and the entire Forest Into A Fortress. *''Outer Hollows:'' *''Inner Hollows:'' The Inner Hollows was one of the D.R's Second Lines Of Defense, which served as the frontline base of Jorace and Highland's Gigantis Mark II Project. It is from here that the D.R. launched its first attacks against the Humanity on the Surface during the opening days of the R.Day. From this strategic Underground Cave Formation, the D.R's forces carried out numerous sorties against the Earth forces. This Underground Fortress was later destroyed after the Sinking of Riverakia's Suburbs filling the entire gap with Sea water. *''Roa Caverns:'' Roa Caverns Located Deep Into The Crust Of Rivera, the Roa Water Caverns was Death Rivera's last defense line in the Death Rivera War of the Universal Century for the remaining forces of The Death Rivera Arsenal. Roa Caverns was the D.R's largest and most powerful Underground Fortress. Roa was an underground Water Storage which lots of Abyss which lead to Rivera's Core revealing Bright Aura Colored Lights all the way at the bottom. Sight for Rivera's Ancient Water ways. Fortress Roa was built in D.R. Middle Faces of The Death Rivera War, placing it directly Below The Inner Hollows. Roa Caverns provided rear defense, while the Outer and Inner Hollow's provided frontal defense. The Cavern fortress served as the D.R. Military Force's Final Underground headquarters after the destruction of the Outer hollows and the Sinking of the Inner Hollows After the Destruction Of Riverakia's Suburbs . Goal Of Attack Downfall